horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Canción de las Papas
La Canción de las Papas es una canción que aparece en "Llegó De La Nocheosfera". Fue escrita por Rebecca Sugar. Marceline canta y toca su Bajo-Hacha, mientras Finn hace beatbox mientras graba. Parcialmente Finn deja la tonada y Marceline deja de tocar. Marceline le dedica la canción a su padre por haberse comido sus papas (al parecer fue un trauma para ella). También se muestra que el Rey Helado conoce la melodía en "Secretos Navideños Parte 2". Cuando la canta, usa una peluca similar al cabello de Marceline. Más tarde en "Llegó de la Nocheósfera," Hunson Abadeer se disculpa por haberse comido sus papas. Declaró: "Ni estaban tan buenas, estaban frías." Letra en Latinoamérica Papi, te comiste mis papas Yo las compré, mías eran Te las comiste, te comiste mis papas Y lloré y no me viste, Papi ¿Acaso tú me amas? Ojalá y lo demostrarás, Pues no se nota. ¿Qué clase de papá se come mis papas? Y a los ojos no me ves, los tenía llenos de lágrimas Y si las viste no te importó. Letra en E.U.A. Daddy, why did you eat my fries? I bought them, and they were mine. But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries... And I cried, but you didn't see me cry. Daddy, Do you even love me? Well, I wish you'd show it, 'Cause I wouldn't know it. What kind of dad eats his daughter's fries, And doesn't even look her in the eyes? Daddy, there were tears there. If you saw them would you even care? Letra en España ¿Papi, por qué tuviste que comerte mis patatas? No fue justo, me hiciste llorar Y pensé que, te daba igual Papi, ¿de verdad me quieres? Nunca me lo has dicho, y sería tan bonito" ''¿Que clase de padre Es tan deleznable? Tú me defraudaste Y hasta disculpaste Versión del Rey Helado en Latinoamérica Papi, ¿por qué te comiste mis papotas? Yo las compré y son mías, Pero te las comiste, te comiste mis papas, Y lloré, pero no me viste llorar Papi, ¿siquiera me amas? Quisiera demostrártelo, Porque no sé si podría. Versión del Rey Helado en E.U.A. Daddy, why did you eat my fries? I bought them they were mine, But you ate them, you ate my fries, And I cried, but you didn't see me cry. Daddy, Do you even love me? Well, I wish you would show it, Cause I wouldn't know it. Versión del Rey Helado en España Gunter, ¿por qué tuviste que guntearte mis patatas? ¿Qué clase de Gunti, Gunter, Gunter es tan deleznable? Tú me gunteaste y jamás te disculpaste Gunter, ¿de verdad me quieres? Letra original En los primeros borradores del storyboard, la canción tenía letra diferente. Una versión primeriza de la canción fue lanzada, interpretada por Rebecca Sugar, la artista del storyboard y compositora. Esta versión nunca salió al aire; solo los últimos tres estribillos son usados por Marceline (con cambios menores). Videos Canción original Adventure Time Daddy Why Did You Ate My Fries Song Canción 'El papi de Marceline' en esp. - Llegó desde la nocheosfera - HdA - Cartoon Network|Versión de España Otras versiones Adventure Time - Holly Jolly Secrets - Ice King Sings "Daddy, Why Did You Eat My Fries"|Versión del Rey Helado Papi te comiste mis papas (rey helado)|Versión hispanoamericana CN - Boing - HdA - Ep. Me acuerdo de ti - Canción "El Papi de Marceline versión Rey del Hielo"|Versión de España del Rey Hielo Marceline's Song written by Rebecca Sugar|Versión primeriza (no salió al aire) en:Fry Song Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la 2da Temporada Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar